No Heart
No Heart is the primary villain of Nelvana's The Care Bears Family television series, where he made his debut in the very first episode Care-a-Lot's Birthday. Beginning with the second season, he is joined by his young niece Shreeky, whose trademark shrieks grate his nerves at best, or cause spontaneous transformations at worst. He lives in his castle on a cloud. Appearance His face is never visible (except from wrinkles under his eyes which can be seen in the opening and on animation models), shrouded behind a purple hood, with red eyes that glow when enraged, and blue green eyebrows being the only visible features. What ever he transforms into is blue green and blue violet with red eyes and bushy eyebrows, like him. He has long claw-like finger nails in some episodes (as they are not visible in some). In the comics, his skin is more a grass green and his robe blue. Also he has no face, but unlike the cartoon, his tongue can sometimes be seen. His eyes are floating in the air and are disc-like looking and flat. Personality An evil wizard and shape-shifter who commands a plethora of magic spells, his goal is to destroy both the Care Bears and all caring in the world from his home which rests atop a perpetual storm cloud. His reasons for why he hates the Care Bears and wants to rid the world of caring are never made clear. He is somewhat cliche, as he brags that he is evil in Grumpy's Three Wishes and The Big Star Round-Up, and reveals the reason he wants to get rid of caring is so that he can take over the world. He is almost always angry or irritable, and always prone to losing his temper; this can have devastating effects when combined with his rather prideful attitude, as he becomes furious when Grumpy manages to stand in his way, and in Birthday Bear's Blues, began wrecking the equipment of his cauldron room in fury after the Care Bears laughed at him after defeating him, vowing to finish them off once and for all. In the latter of these instances, he ened up devising a plan that actually almost managed to destroy the Care Bears. Oddly, he seems to keep control of his temper in the episode The Wrath of Shreeky, despite the trouble his niece's screaming causes. When he fails or something goes wrong, he places the blame on his bumbling assistant Beastly. He is fairly dark and serious for a care bears character, as in Birthday Bear's Blues, he comments that he will be having "lamb-chops" when he turned into a tiger in the maze and located Gentle Heart Lamb, implying he planned on actually eating ''the Care Bears and Care Cousins in that episode in order to defeat them. Also, when displeased with Dr. Fright 's failure, No Heart abandons his plans to team up with him, transforms into a bat, and carries him away, promising to show him "''what fear means", suggesting that he planned to do something horrible to him. Abilities No Heart is specialized in magic and can transform into any beast, summon creatures, and cast various spells, although he seems to show a preference for spells related to storms, such as creating lightning, and frequently turns into a tornado to travel. He uses a magic amulet, and other magical artifacts. Most of his larger spells involve the use of a cauldron . In Grumpy's Three Wishes, it is shown that he can use up his power, and it is suggested that his amulet must be recharged. He also commands his Shadows, and it is possible he may have created them. Transformations Throughout the animated series, No Heart has transformed into the following: * Tornado No Heart.jpg Ram no heart.jpg Dinosaur no heart.jpg Vulture No heart.jpg Spider no heart.jpg No Heart Tiger.png nh.PNG Bison No Heart.PNG Eagle No Heart.PNG Tornado (when travelling) *Rhinoceros *Bat *Ram *Tiger *Vulture *Spider *Ceratopsid dinosaur *Alligator *Snake *Bison *Dragon Equipment No Heart is known to own the following: *Magic Amulet *A Cauldron used for spells and potions *A small, dragon like creature History His life before the events in the television series is virtually unknown. However, it is implied that he's been terrorizing The Care Bears for a long period of time, possibly since they were babies It was revealed that No Heart was born on Friday the 13th and is more than 200 years old. ''Care Bears Family'' No Heart make his first ever appearance in the debut episode of Nelvana's Care Bears Family television series during Care-a-Lot's annual "birthday" celebration, where he orders Beastly to capture a Care Bear so he can test his new gemstone amulet on them. Making off with Baby Hugs and Tugs, Beastly returns them to the castle only to have their childish antics grate his nerves to the point where he pleads the other bears to rescue them. While No Heart attempts to stop the interlopers, Tugs sneaks behind him and throws his gemstone into a pit as they make their escape. His future attempts to take over Care-a-Lot directly would end much the same way, such as when he tried to take over the town when only Grumpy Bear was around, only to be repelled by his recently acquired super-strength thanks to a wish. He later attempted to have Beastly become king of Care-a-Lot for a day by fixing an annual obstacle race, but, despite his rampant cheating, the lackey could only settle for second place. Proud Heart gets a present unknowingly from No Heart which floods the Care Bear Cousins out of house and home. No Heart unleashes a terrible demon to try and destroy the Care Bears as they drive a herd of helpless little stars to Big Star Point. Attempting to get help from an outside source, No Heart had a short-lived team-up with Dr. Fright, who trapped some of the bears in his amusement park, but ended up botching the plan in the end. Trying to pick the bears off one by one, he later lured them into a hedge maze he corrupted with regenerating thorns that sealed off their exit while transforming into a tiger, but was once again foiled when they were able to coordinate their Care Bear Stare from several locations at once. In this episode, it is implied he plans on eating the care bears while in his tiger form. Beastly uses No Heart's broken amulet to try to capture Tenderheart and Brave Heart while they are on a caring mission. During this episode, No Heart gains a replacement amulet more powerful than the one that broke. When attempting to concoct a massive spell that would summon a "Cloud of Uncaring" to cover the world, his best laid plans once again ran aground when faced with the combined caring of the bears and a boy named Dale. No Heart would get a new house guest in the form of his niece Shreeky, who attempted to one-up her uncle by destroying the Care Bears when he could not. While her first outing as a villain didn't exactly go as planned, she solidified herself as a "bad girl" well enough, and became a recurring accomplice in the dark wizard's plans. When Beastly's latest foul-up turns No Heart's experiment into a cloud monster, his niece Shreeky attempts to use it to devour all of Care-a-Lot until it is stopped by Bright Heart Raccoon. Later, he attempts to corrupt the residents of a small Earth town with his Un-Caring Bubbles, even transforming Beastly into a more evil version of himself in the process, but the whole plan goes south when Beastly's attempts to destroy the only thing capable of stopping the bubbles, the Caring Crystals, ends up making him a good guy and actually helping the Care Bears. After taking all the blame for messing up one of No Heart's spells, the mad warlock actually disowned Beastly at one point, but ended up wanting him back after Shreeky cloned herself to take over his chores, which was more than the dark one could handle. The villain would make yet another attempt on an unguarded Care-a-Lot when Champ Bear shirks his patrol duties at the Caring Meter, covering the town in uncaring smoke, but is foiled by the last-minute intervention of his friends. He makes another attempt at fogging up the town and sending Shreeky and Beastly to destroy the beacon at the top of the town's tower, but is stopped by a group of bears while Cheer Bear and Treat Heart Pig take care of his flunkies. Comic series No Heart makes several appearances in Star Comics' Care Bears comic book series beginning with the issue 11 story "The Who Cares Bears". After Mr. Beastly makes a comment that his shadow servants are too noticeable, No Heart gets the idea to make his own team of evil Care Bears to ruin the real one's reputation. By placing four of his shadow minions inside special molds infused with magic, he creates the Who Cares Bears, who proceed to wreak havoc on a school. The real Care Bears eventually show up and challenge them to a duel during an assembly, where Beastly accidentally drops sandbags on the fake bears and destroys them. Later, in an attempt to destroy Care-a-Lot by drawing away the few bears guarding it with his shadow minions, they are stopped by the arrival of the Mad Balls, who he briefly contemplates bringing his side. However, they end up joining the Care Bears and prove to be too much for him. He makes another attempt at gaining a new ally when the bears create a living cookie, the Ninja Bread Man, who proves far to honorable and skilled to accept any of Beastly's advances. After using a potion to give all the bears a case of "The Grumps", he plans to take over Care-a-Lot while everyone is too mean and angry to do anything. Everyone, of course, except for Grumpy, who is so jovial and determined that he fends off the villain by himself. After he obtains his latest evil device through the mail, the Rhyme Chime, he uses it to transform all the Care Bears into things that rhyme with their name. However, when Grams Bear arrives at his castle to investigate, her power proves too much for him and she swipes the object, turning him into "Doe Heart", a female deer. Trivia *No Heart is one of many Care Bear villains have "heart" somewhere in their name, including Professor Coldheart and Dark Heart. *At the end of the episode "The All Powerful Mr. Beastly", No Heart remarks that after fixing his amulet, it now functions at ten times its original power, though this is never showcased in future episodes. *In the episode "The Long Lost Care Bears", it is said that Perfect and Polite Panda ran away from Care-a-Lot as cubs because they were frightened of No Heart. This implies that the villain was actively attacking the Care Bears long before they even grew up (even before Professor Coldheart), though this is not substantiated in any other stories. * His tongue is visible in many of his comic book appearances, but never in the animated series. *Any beast he transforms into has a mouth, so many assume this means No Heart also has a mouth. *Dark Magician's design from Yu-Gi-Oh! is similiar to that of No Heart *Chris Wiggins - the man who voiced No Heart- also voiced The Great Wishing Star in Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation ** He's also known for many other film and TV show roles, including Mysterio in the 1967 Spiderman ''series Names in other languages. '''French:' Cœur Dur ("Hard Heart") French: (Canadian): Sans Coeur ("Without Heart") German: Meister Herzlos ("Master Heartless") Spanish: Sin Corazón ("Heartless") Swedish: Hjärtlös ("Heartless") Finnish: Noita Sydämetön ("Witch Heartless") Portuguese (Brazilian): Coração Gelado ("Icy Heart") Gallery See No Heart/Gallery Category:Males Category:Villains Category:No Heart Images Category:Main Villains Category:Magicians Category:Comic book characters